


Horrible Fates

by llamaday



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, Other, Really Heavy Angst, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamaday/pseuds/llamaday
Summary: What if Wilbur never told Tommy about the bombs at the festival. And Tommy were to never tell Tubbo about it.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 10
Kudos: 235





	Horrible Fates

**Author's Note:**

> There's some kind of heavy stuff at the end so read at your own risk.  
> And please. PLEASE! be safe. <3

Tommy jostles awake. He looks around, confused for a moment. He realizes he’s lying atop a hill.

_‘I must’ve fell asleep.’_

He looks around, its barely morning yet, though he can see a slight orange or yellowish hue from south. He breaths in a breath of fresh air, he smiles lazily and lies back down on his back. He looks at the stars.

Tomorrow was the festival. Tubbo was to give a speech. He closes his eyes.

He opens them again. Tubbo is standing over him, smiling down at him. “Hey, Tommy.”

Tubbo says, grinning. Tommy smiles confusedly. “What’s up, Big T?” Tommy pats the spot next to him. Tubbo sits down, with his legs against his chest. Tommy gets up in a sitting position too.

“Excited about your big speech tomorrow?” Tommy says, smiling a bit. Tubbo looks over at him and a red hue takes over Tubbo’s face, Tubbo rubs the back of his neck.

“Mostly nervous, is all. But yeah, excited too.” Tubbo says, his voice laced with nervousness. Tommy lays a hand on his shoulder.

“You have nothing to be nervous about. You’re going to absolutely crush your speech tomorrow. Everyone’ll love it.” Tommy smiles as encouragingly as he can. Tubbo smiles at him, gratefulness spilling through every single one of his features. “Thank you, Tommy. I- I really appreciate that. I’m so glad that you’re my best friend man.” Tubbo says and leans over to wrap Tommy up in a hug. Tommy immediately hugging back.

They sit there hugging for a few moments, neither letting go for awhile. Tommy can feel Tubbo’s smile through his red and white shirt. Soon enough Tommy lets Tubbo go first. Tubbo is still smiling. “What is it?” Tommy asks. Tubbo smile somehow grows bigger. “Tomorrow, after my speech. I want to show you something, I made it for you. But you have to wait until the festival is over.” Tubbo rubs his hands together.

Tommy smiles, already excited. “What is it?” “I said, you have to wait.” Tubbo smile turns cheeky. Tommy laughs and shakes his head, “Whatever, Tubbo.” Tubbo laughs.

Tubbo bumps their shoulders together, soon the sun finally peeks over the horizon. Both boys watch it content with just being together, neither would want to be anywhere else. Tubbo’s head soon falls onto Tommy’s shoulder.

The sun is now up.

Both boys say bye and go back to their homes, already missing the company of one another.

A few hours later Tubbo visits Tommy, just before the festival. “Yo, Tommy.” He says as he approaches Tommy at the bench beside the classic jukebox.

Tommy doesn’t say hi back. Tubbo feels something coil in his stomach, its uneasiness. “Tommy?”

“What.” Tommy says harshly. Tubbo took a surprised step back. “You okay?” Tommy looks at Tubbo sharply. “Yes, Tubbo I’m completely fine- _just please-_ shut up.”

Tubbo looks at him, hurt at his friend’s sudden outburst. Tommy takes a sharp breath and looks away. “What’s your problem Tommy? What’d I do this time?” Tubbo says, his eyebrows furrowing.

“I- I…Nothing, just leave me alone. And go do your stupid speech.” Tommy glares at Tubbo. “Is this what you angry about? My speech? You were so happy for me a few hours ago, what the hell changed?”

Tommy looks back at Tubbo and stands up. “I’m angry because you chose them, you chose Schlatt, over us. Over _me_ , you left me...” Tommy could feel hotness all over his face, he could feel the tears spike in his eyes.

Tubbo steps back. “Why are you suddenly angry over that? I didn’t choose anyone’s side; I was forced to his side because you wouldn’t show me or take me to _Pogtopia_! And for what? Why? So, if anything, _you_ left _me_.” Tubbo’s hands close into fists.

He could feel a wet hotness on his face, he soon realizes he’s crying. Both boys are breathing heavily.

What changed?

How did it go from hugging each other just a few hours ago, to _this_?

They don’t speak, they’re just standing stare staring at each other.

Tubbo is the first one to turn and walk away. Tommy just stands there, numb. Tubbo is walking back to his home, vision blurry from his tears. He tries to muffle his sobs. As soon as he gets home, he collapses onto his bed and hugs his pillow, letting the tears and loud sobs out.

They hadn’t had a big argument like that in awhile. So, he just sits there and cries.

Soon, he feels the tears run out, he just feels…numb. He sighs and get up from his tear-soaked pillow. And looks into the mirror. His eyes are red and puffy. He splashes cold water onto his face, to try and lessen the red hotness all over his face.

He practices his speech a few times as he looks at himself in the mirror. His eyes look normal, but dull. They lost the usual brightness. He takes a few deep breaths. He hopes Tommy can forgive him after the festival so he can still show him the new thing he’s been working on.

He looks over at the music disk on his desk and smiles, smile looking empty.

He looks outside and looks at the sun. Festival time.

Tubbo walks there alone, if they hadn’t argued he probably would’ve gone and walked to festival with Tommy. Although, they would’ve had to depart at the treeline. Tommy still being kind of wanted in Manberg.

As he walks, he passes by Quackity. “Hey, Big T.” Quackity greets him. Quackity was standing by a tree. Seemingly waiting for Tubbo. “Hey.” Quackity immediately sensing something being wrong with Tubbo. Quackity’s eyebrows furrow. “Something wrong?” Quackity asks gently, as soon as Tubbo is in front of him. Tubbo just hums numbly and maneuvers around Quackity.

Quackity grabs Tubbo’s arm and looks into Tubbo’s seemingly dull eyes. Tubbo just shakes off his weak grip and continues walking, Quackity catches up and drops it.

They walk to the festival in silence. Tubbo felt something pang in his heart. “Thank you.” He says silently to Quackity. Quackity just smiles softly and nods.

They arrive at the festival 5 minutes later. The festival looked lively, there were food and gift stands set up. Quackity takes Tubbo over to Niki’s bakery stand. “Hey, Niki.” Quackity greets with a laid-back smile. “Quackity, Tubbo. What can I get you?” She greets with her usual soft and friendly voice. “Hmm…Can I get one of those scones?” He says he leans over to Tubbo. “Want the same?” Tubbo looks at him and nods, a tiny smile taking over his features. “Can we get 2?” Niki nods. “What kind?” She says pointing at the display. “Surprise us.” Quackity says. She picks 2 lavender scones.

Quackity pays and they walk away with their scones. Tubbo was grateful for Quackity, truly. He was funny. And he was kind to him, no matter what.

They ate their scones on a bench by a fountain. “ _Oh my god_ \- these are so good!” Quackity moans, eating the scone like an animal. Tubbo giggles. Quackity knew how to make him laugh.

Tubbo was really impressed with Niki’s baking. It was amazing.

Both sat in silence as they ate their scones, Quackity interrupting the silence occasionally with his groans and his muffled praises for the scone. Tubbo even huffed a few crumbs out his mouth at some of Quackity’s muffled praises, which cause them to laugh and choke on their food.

After they were done their scones, they wiped off the crumbs on themselves. They threw away the garbage.

He saw people going the direction of the seats, the actual speech from him and Schlatt were about to start. He felt nervous. Quackity dragged him to the podium. Quackity just simply smiled and gave him a thumbs up, then Quackity went to go sit with the rest of the crowd.

Tubbo smiled nervously and walked up to the back of the podium. “Welcome everyone.” He gave the audience a few beats to clap. “We welcome you to our very first festival, I’m super pleased to see everyone enjoying themselves. I’m so very happy to see all the stands and everyone being together, even if its just for one day.” The audience all smile, at least that’s what Tubbo sees. “Me and a few other people made this festival for exactly that, to see everyone be together and to see the shared smiles and laughs.” Tubbo takes a few deep breaths. Readying himself for his speech. Schlatt talks mindlessly for a few minutes. “Anyway, we’re here to give you a speech, directly from my right-hand man, Tubbo!” The audience cheers.

Tubbo takes another deep breath and walks up to the stage. “Hello everyone.” He says into the mic, nervous sweeping through every bone in his body. “I’m here today to talk about unity. I, just like Jschlatt, am so happy to see everyone together, I want it to be like this everyday. With no threats of violence against us. I just want to say how thankful I am with Schlatt as our new president. Together we are strong. I hope that one day we can live in true unity.” He hears the crows murmur in agreement.

“I want us to work in harmony. Whatever problem you ever have, come to me, Jschlatt, or vice-president, Quackity. We can do this, together.” The crowd cheers as he ends his speech.

He hears someone whistle from behind the crowd. He looks at the source. Wilbur is standing there. The crowd turns as well. Everyone is confused. “Great, great speech, Tubbo.”

The crowd goes silent. Wilbur does a slow clap.

“Very moving. You know Tubbo, you were always good with words, weren’t you?” Wilbur has a sinister smile on his face that makes Tubbo feel uneasy. Wilbur holds up a small device with a single button on it. “Let’s see you try and talk your way out of this one.” Wilbur pauses. Wanting Tubbo to speak.

“W-Wilbur…What?” He stammers out. “Cat got your tongue, Tubbo?” Wilbur’s finger hovers over the button. “I’m sorry, Tubbo. I truly am.”

He presses the button.

Everything goes to chaos all at once.

Too bad Tubbo was unconscious to see it all.

Tubbo opens his eyes, fire is all around him. He feels a pain in his abdomen. He sees a piece of wood going directly through him.

The first thing he hears are screams. He warily blinks. Confused. He doesn’t feel pain.

The wound feels numb. He looks round again. Its dark and fiery. His breaths are ragged, he can’t breathe. He panics. He gasps for air.

The pain comes crashing down at him all at once. The wound in his stomach, the burns on his arms and legs, his head. Oh god, his head. He feels a headache and something warm on his forehead. ‘ _Blood_.’ He thinks. He’s bleeding out, he cries dryly.

No tears come out, its too hot.

This is it. He’s going to bleed out. Alone. All alone.

He won’t get to show Tommy his gift. A brand-new music disk he had made, just for him.

He wouldn’t get to hug Tommy, ever again.

He laughs, immediately coughing, it hurts. It really hurt. Not just his wounds, but his heart.

He would never see Tommy, Quackity, or anyone ever again.

He feels regret. For getting angry at Tommy.

Tubbo would never get to see Tommy’s smile ever again. Or ever hear his laugh.

He sobs, alone. Truly and utterly alone.

He feels his vision go dark. Dark spots pooling his vision.

‘ _This is it_.’ He thinks. ‘ _I’m sorry Tommy. I love you._ ”

He closes his eyes, never to open them again.

Tommy cries. As soon as he sees the explosion go off. His only thought being ‘ _Tubbo_.’ He runs towards the debris, not caring about the fire.

He yells for Tubbo. His hands are shaking. He doesn’t feel anything but pain and regret. “No. NO. NO. TUBBO!” He runs past all the fire. He sees a body. He sees a body. _“TUBBO!?_ ” He runs towards the body. Its not moving. He kneels down.

It is Tubbo.

He pulls the body onto his lap. “Tubbo?” He says softly, stroking his cheek. “Tubbo?” He says louder.

The fire roars around him. He cries, sobbing. His weakness shaking his whole body. The tears fall onto Tubbo’s face.

Its then Tommy realizes his eyes are still open. They’re dull and hold no life.

He screams Tubbo’s name. He screams at nothing. He just…screams.

“No. No. NO! _TUBBO_! WAKE UP, wake up p-p-please.” He ends softly crying into Tubbo’s chest. There’s no heartbeat. He died. Alone. Without Tommy by his side.

Without anyone by his side.

Alone.

Alone.

Alone.

He picks up Tubbo, bridal style. Tears are still coming out of his eyes. He feels empty. He had just lost a part of himself. He runs out of the fire. He could feel all the burns.

He just doesn’t care. He can’t care. Tubbo’s lifeless body is in his arms.

He falls to his knees as soon as he’s out the fire. He hugs Tubbo’s corpse. His heart is torn.

People crowd him.

Medics come to help him and Tubbo. But they can’t help Tubbo. Tubbo’s dead. Gone. Forever.

He sees red. ‘ _Wilbur. Its his fault._ ’ He thinks in rage. He gets up and storms to find Wilbur.

He couldn’t be far. He yells for Wilbur. He sees someone against a tree. He recognizes the posture and the tuft of hair. Its Wilbur.

He runs towards him only seeing red. He grabs Wilbur by his collar and pushes him against the tree harshly. “You _fucking bastard_.” He raises a fist and punches Wilbur. “ _I’M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU_!”

Wilbur stops his next punch; Wilbur switches their positions. “You can’t. You’re too weak. You also don’t have it in you, Tommy.” He says calmly. Tommy gets even more infuriated.

“YOU KILLED _TUBBO_!” He says, struggling to get Wilbur off of him. “You killed Tubbo.” He says as the reality of it all crashes down onto him. He feels tears. “You killed him. He’s gone.”

Wilbur gets off of Tommy and gives him a look of disgust. “He deserved it, that traitor” Wilbur leaves then.

Leaves Tommy to wallow in sadness, alone.

Tommy reluctantly gets up and limps towards Tubbo’s house. Still sobbing. He gets there and it immediately smells like Tubbo. He sits on the bed and curls into himself, hugging the pillow. He missed him. He screamed again. He just screamed. They were screams of straight despair, of a man who truly lost everything. He passed out.

He awoke 12 hours later. It was dark out. He still felt exhausted. He got up rubbing his eyes.

He went over to Tubbo’s desk. He sees a music disk and an envelope. He sniffed and opened the envelope.

_‘Dear Tommy,_

_I don’t really know how to write thank you notes, but I will try. For you. Thank you, Tommy. For everything. For being there for me when no one was. For helping me tend any injuries. For making me laugh. For your constant support and respect of most of my choices. So yeah, thank you. This CD is a custom song I made, just for you. And me. So, we can enjoy it together._

_Sincerely, Tubbo (Your BFF)_

_(P.S. the cd kind of has some of my voice so yeah :)’_

Tommy falls to his knees and holds the note to his chest. He wails. For a solid 13 minutes.

When he’s done, he gets up and grabs the music disc. He sees the jukebox in the corner of the room. He puts it in and listens.

He stands in the middle of the floor. Feeling numb. He does hear Tubbo’s voice in the background of the song. It sounds amazing.

He plays it on repeat.

He walks towards a chest, he grabs Tubbo’s favorite dagger. The one Tommy had made him.

The music continues to play, he holds the dagger tightly. He waits for Tubbo’s voice to come in.

Then, he joins Tubbo.


End file.
